


Project Agoge

by templarhalo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: BAMF Mike, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Child Soldiers, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Maxine "Max" Mayfield Friendship, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler-centric, F/F, F/M, Martin Brenner is his own warning, Max deserves the world, Mike Wheeler Has Powers, Mike Wheeler Is a Little Shit, Multi, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Sexual Abuse, Taking too much inspiration from Halo, and Commando, and Greek History, and Metal Gear Solid, billy is not redeemed, both Billy and Neil are their own warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2020-09-27 15:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templarhalo/pseuds/templarhalo
Summary: In one world, Micheal Wheeler and Eleven met on a dark and rainy night.In another world, Micheal Wheeler, a boy born with telepathy and superhuman strength is stolen from his family by the CIA, his past erased, his very name burned away and raised as a living weapon.  When he meets Eleven, its under orders to "save" her from one abuser to deliver her into the hands of his own, an embitted Vietnam veteran by the name of Colonel William Myers,  whose plans to bring about a new and better America would leave billions dead by Nuclear Armageddon, or the malevolent entity from the Upside Down dubbed The Mind Flayer.Forced to question, everything he was taught and told, and forced to take up arms against the closest thing he had to  a mentor and father,to protect his newfound friends and family. Micheal will carry out the most sacred duty of a soldier:To protect people from Monsters, no matter what form they take.





	1. Prologue: The Vanishing of Michael Wheeler (The Stolen King)

**Author's Note:**

> “Now nothing can be more important than the work of a soldier should be well done.”  
— Plato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I got into Stranger Things.....

Nancy was twelve when she lost her brother and father.

Nancy had been hanging out with Barbra. She had gotten home a little late, and was worried about her mother was going to be mad at her and ground her for an entire month.

Instead she came home to find her mother sobbing on the floor.

A car accident, is what her Mother told her. It was a Sunday night, and Karen had wanted her husband, Ted to do something fatherly with her son. Mike didn’t have many friends, and ever since his “gifts” emerged when he was seven ,his parents kept him indoors whether possible, so Karen suggested Ted take Micheal to the big arcade in Indianapolis they had seen advertised on TV.

The two never made it back. A tanker truck had smashed in them. The truck had exploded, leaving only identifiable remains and a melted husk of slag. 

Something in Nancy died when her brother and father did. She went through the motions of everything a girl was supposed to, She even babysat Micheal’s friend Will so his older brother could work to supplement their mother’s pay from the miserly Donald Melveld. But it didn't change the fact that the number of times she fealt geniunly happy dwindled to a handful of times a month. That she and her mother didn't talk about the comics and the toys and all of her brother's stuff that had been left untouched since that day, while everything but Ted Wheeler's Lazy Boy and a few other possessions had been donated, taken by family members or sold to Pawn Shops and thrift stores. 

Let as the years slipped by, Nancy found herself dreaming of her dead brother. She dreamed of him dressed like a soldier, fighting and killing, sometimes even dying with an empty rifle in one hand and a broken sword in the other In one dream, he was dressed like a knight from that Dungeons and Dragon game he liked. A few times she dreamed of a little girl, a princess with a shaved head locked away in a tower, and a redheaded girl with freckles hiding beneath her bed, dreading the howling of a pair of wolves.

Once she dreamed her brother was dressed like Richard Eagen from the old movie about the Greek heroes who died at Thermopylae Pass. Clad in bronze armor and a crimson cloak, with a wolf pelt slung across his shoulders, and a sword in hand, her baby brother looked every inch a king and as handsome as her crush Steve Harrington.

He would embrace her and tell he had returned home, to take his throne, to defend his people as a King and soldier should. 

Nancy hated that last dream the most because she would awaken at five in the morning crying, for she knew her little brother was dead and he was never coming home.

  



	2. Subject:Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colonel William Myers discusses Project Agoge's sole subject with his colleague and friendly rival Dr. Martin Brenner

The boy is Colonel William Myers most prized pupil. He is handsome for his twelve years, tall and strong of limb, pale as the full moon, dark haired and steel eyed. 

The boy’s name was Micheal Wheeler. He was conscripted at seven for the good of his country. His memories burned away by electroshock therapy, a strict drug routine, and more esoteric methods William had access to through a good working relationship with his colleague Dr. Martin Brenner. 

Micheal Wheeler, now referred to as Subject Alpha was being trained as the ultimate soldier. A real life Captain America, minus the stupid costume. When the CIA confirmed the rumors of a boy who was unusally stong and quick for his age, and could read minds wasn’t some prank, Myers arranged for his concription into Project Agoge. 

Today Alpha was running through Project Agoge's own version of the SAS' Killing house He was armed with a CAR-15, an M1911A1, and a Colt Cobra in a shoulder holster. Alpha's movements lacked the speed and grace of experienced Special Forces soldiers, but he fired, reloaded and ducked behind cover methodically. 

"I'm surprised you have him handling real firearms." Dr. Brenner said.

"My mother had me shooting targets using her father's Springfield 1903 when I was ten." Myers replied with a shrug.

Myers was a short man at five foot seven, but he carried like himself like he was taller. He was broad shouldered and barrel chested, with russet colored hair and hazel eyes. He wore the Green Beret of Army Special Forces, with the insignia of the disbanded MAGV-SOG and the 111th Military Intelligence Brigade on his uniform jacket.

"Besides, Alpha here soaks up knowledge like a sponge, he's a natural with sciences and technology, His telepathy has helped him to learn several tongues already. Alpha's writing level is still that of a middle schooler, but reading wise he is already at a Junior level, allowing us to expose him to more rigorous works in Military History and Philosophy necessary for his indoctrination ."

"And physically?" Brenner asked.

"Like a little Heracles. He's only been seriously ill twice since his conscription. He can run up to 28 miles per hour, and maintain that pace for almost two hours. Strength wise he's already an Olympian’s level ."

Brenner shifted in his seat. From the observation window he watched as Alpha alternated between his rifle and pistols. 

“How is he socially?” Brenner asks.

Myers shrugged.

“That’s why I asked you to come. Alpha needs to interact with people outside of me and his trainers. Specifically with other kids.”

Brenner stares at Myers blankly. He blinks for a second. 

“Our programs may have different methods, but we have the same goal. Ensuring those with powers have a vested interest in keeping the United States safe from all threats, foreign and domestic. Having your Eleven and my Alpha get to know each other would do them both good. Not to mention it would make a good demonstration for our bosses at Langley in a few years. Give them something to gnaw on, a reason to keep us both funded and looking the other way, instead of breathing down our necks and remembering any moral squabbles they might have about necessary actions.” Myers says calmly

“Can your Alpha kill?” Brenner asks as he moves closer to the window of the observation room.

Myers does not like his question being ignored, but if Brenner wants to have a verbal dance, Myers will gladly dance with him. It does take two to tango after all.

Myers smiles and moves to stand beside Brenner.

  


* * *

  


Alpha slaps the last magazine for his CAR-15 into the weapon, and pauses to catch his breath.

He does not like the man, this Brenner, the Colonel is talking too. His mind is cold and slimy. Alpha puts such thoughts aside for later. He needs to focus. Alpha extends his gift outward. He has been shooting cardboard targets, for much of the course, but he knows the Colonel likes to have him kill one or two actual people when he does the Killing House once a week.

He felt bad about killing these people at first, but the Colonel told him to look deeper. To use his mind to see who these people were.

They were monsters. They hurt people. Hurt kids like him. Some were once soldiers who broke their oaths in someway. They killed their fellow soldiers, or innocent people. Most were convictedfelons. 

Alpha felt the presence of two people nearby. . He focuses on one of the pair’s mind, guiding his thoughts and mental energy to his target. He digs into the man's mind, like a mattock through clay. What he sees isn’t pleasant. It makes him feel unclean and it makes him angry.

He focuses his mental energies into a bolt. He hears the man scream in agony. 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” another man’s voice screams from behind the door.

Alpha hears the second man running into another room. 

Pausing to wipe the blood trickling down his nose, Alpha pressed onwards. 

He’s greeted by the scent of piss and blood. One target is clearly dead, blood flowing from his eyes, ears, nose and mouth. He can see the second man duck into the fake house’s kitchen. Alpha squeezed off a burst and moved to pursue the man. 

The kitchen is large, with a bar in the middle, an oven and stove on the left, and a fridge to the right.

Alpha sweeps his carbine left and right. Where the hell is the second target?

He gets his answer when the man bodyslams and siezes him by the throat. The carbine is knocked out of his hands. 

The fucker is a big adult, with calloused hands that tighten around his throat. Alpha curses himself for his error. 

There is a desperate look on the man’s face. The rage of one who wishes to survive. Yet he hesitates. He is not expecting his would be killer to be a twelve year old boy.

It’s all Alpha needs. His left hand lashes out to deliver a blow that breaks his opponent’s nose. 

The man stumbles back and Alpha slides to the floor.

Before his foe can recover. Alpha drew the Colt Agent from his shoulder holster and puts four 38. Special rounds into his chest. 

Alpha staggers to his feet. The man lays on his side, blood spilling onto the kitchen’s hardwood floor. Alpha reaches out with his gift, thumbing through the man’s mind like he would a book.

  


“Wait… Put down the gun kid. You don’t want to shoot me.”

Alpha actually does want to shoot him. He’s seen what this man did.

“We can get out of here. You probably got parents, a mama and a papa.” The man rasps.

“She was your daughter.” Alpha answers. His anger is bubbling and boiling. 

Alpha lets his anger simmer, let’s his words hang in the air, than shoots the man in the head before he can defend beating his daughter, to death with a baseball bat for kissing a girl.

  



	3. The Mage-Princess in  the tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha meets Eleven. Myers severs ties with Brenner.
> 
> Warnings for attempted sexual abuse of a minor.

Alpha shifts uncomfortably in his seat for the seventh time. This is his first time being out of the facility, and he doesn’t want to let the Colonel down.

_ Now Entering Hawkins Indiana,  _ the sign illuminated by the Black Crown Vic’s lights read.

“You excited Alpha?” The Colonel asks. The Colonel isn’t in his Class A’s like he usually is. Like Alpha he’s wearing a dark suit and tie, with a 45. Automatic in a black leather belt holster and a Colt M1917, revolver in a shoulder holster.

“I guess so Sir.” Alpha says. He’s not really sure what to think of this. The Colonel, says this whole trip is so he can make a friend. Meet a future soldier like him.

“You can speak freely Alpha.” The Colonel says as he lights a cigar. "I don’t like Dr. Brenner. " Alpha says. He pauses not sure how best to pharse how the Doctor's mind is. 

"I didn’t look deep, but I read his mind, It’s cold and slimy.”

The Colonel exhales smoke, than laughs. “Brenner is an acquired taste, like eggs or herring. Truth be told I don’t like him either, but he and I have a similar goal and we both share the same opinions on the missteps our great country has taken.” 

Missteps. Alpha knew that was a polite way of saying failure. Failures meant lives were lost. Failure happened when people didn’t their duty, or betrayed their ideals. When they broke promises. 

The Colonel and Alpha’s others instructors had taught him all about failures. One such example was the Allied Powers not declaring War on the Soviet Union after WWII for taking over Eastern Europe and robbing people of their unalienable rights. Another was the Vietnam War. The Colonel was always very sad and angry when he talked about what he went through in the war. 

“We promised to help the people of Vietnam Alpha, but when they needed us the most, we failed. Hundreds of thousands of brave men and women, dead for nothing because the people back home didn't want to grit their teeth and understand we had a duty to defend those who couldn’t defend themselves, that the nation we live in is built on Liberty and Justice for all Alpha. Doesn’t matter if you’re a boy or a girl, black or yellow or queer, every one on this planet has the right to life, liberty and the pursuit of happiness. Only a monster tries to take that away from someone Alpha. and as a soldier's it's our duty to stop Monsters.”

Alpha looked outside the window. He liked what he saw. He likes the trees and the colorful cars and houses and the sky. Maybe for his two hours of free time, he’ll paint pictures of what the world looks like outside the facility.

  
  


The Crown Vic pass by a sign reading  _ Hawkins National Laboratory : No Trespassing. _

Colonel Myers puts out his cigar with a sigh and smiles at Alpha.

“Ready to meet Eleven?” He asks him. Alpha nods in assent as the car comes to a stop. 

Alpha takes an instant disliking to Hawkins National Laboratory. The air had an odd smell, too lemony, too  _ clean,  _ if such a thing were possible. Men in white coats hustle and bustle and the sight of MP’s isn’t exactly reassuring either.

Alpha gets a tingly feeling, he feels goose-flesh prickle at the back of his neck. Something is wrong. Without thinking he reaches out.

_ <Hello?>  _ Alpha calls out.

What greets him is fear, its taste similar to the bad men he’s hunted and killed as part of his training. But this fear is different. It’s sharper, redder, desperate and loud. So fucking loud. 

< _ I’msorrypapa!I’msorrypapa!I’msorrypapa!Pleasenotagain!>  _ A girl’s voice screams shrilly, every word a hammer striking steel. 

Alpha grunts in pain, his eyes snapping open, dark blood slides out from under his nose, Some of it trickling to his lips. He licks it , a growl rising in his throat.

“There’s a girl. S-She’s in pain. Somebody’s hurting her.” Alpha says as calm as he can.

The Colonel's eyes narrow. “Are you sure?” he asks.

“Yes sir. It’s loud.” Alpha replies. The Colonel shrugs. “She could deserve it Alpha, whoever this girl is.”

Alpha has no reply to that. He reaches out again, narrowing his mental energies into focused pulse. The girl’s pain and fear slam into him worse then when he took a beanbag round to the chest. For a brief moment he sees her. Eleven is on her knees, a white hospital gown not dissimilar to the one Alpha has to wear when he has appointments with the Facility doctor pooled around her slender form. A man Alpha recognizes as Brenner stands behind her, his gnarled hands moving to unbuckle his belt. 

“Papa please! Not again Please!” she sobs. “You were a bad girl Eleven.” Brenner says calmly.

Mike’s eyes widen in horror as he snaps back to his body. His legs are already moving. 

“Brenner. He’s... He’s hurting Eleven..” Alpha says. His legs are already in motion. Eleven isn’t far. Not necessarily close, but not far away either. 

“Alpha wait!” The Colonel shouts. 

Eleven is being hurt. Alpha is a soldier, it's his job to protect people. Surely the Colonel would understand?

One of the MP’s tries to bar his passage. Alpha leaps up and punches him in the throat. The MP falls to his knees. There’s a security card for a door clipped to his uniform pocket. Alpha grabs it and slides across the electronic lock. He’ll apologize later to his fellow soldier for hitting him in the throat. He knows from his experience being struck there was unpleasant. 

The hallway he enter is dark. He’s getting closer, "God dammit Alpha wait!" He hears Colonel Myers roar.

Alpha ducks down a hallway. He’s close. There’s no MP or anyone barring his passage. There’s a number of steel doors on the right.

“Stand down Alpha!” The Colonel orders. Alpha almost obeys, but he’s close. He turns right. He can hear muffled sobbing and grunting from behind the door.

Alpha throws the door open. Brenner turns from Eleven. Alpha would have found the sight of a grown man with his pants down funny, but not when there is a kid his age crying uncontrollably because of it. 

“Young man, you’re not suppo-” Whatever Brenner was going to say, was cut off as Alpha’s rage slammed into him with the force of an armored division. The scientist made a hacking, rattling sound as blood spurted from his nose and ears and he started foaming at the mouth.

For a second Martin Brenner thought he was going to die. Than Colonel Myers caught up to his pet weapon and delivered a palm strike to the back of his head 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Myers kind of felt bad about hitting his pupil. But then again, the kid should have stopped and explained what the hell was going beyond “Brenner’s hurting Eleven”

Then again, he supposed he was lucky Alpha had disobeyed direct orders and ran off rather than try and awkwardly explain that Eleven was being raped by her… “Papa”. He had disagreed with Brenner’s methods in regards to his training and indoctrination of Eleven, but their two programs were separate, and Myers would rather let the results of Alpha’s training speak for itself than argue with one of the few colleague he actually liked.

“He was hurting her sir.” Alpha says as he get back up, 

“I can see that Alpha.” Myers said as he watched Brenner wipe spittle and blood from his mouth and try and remember where he put his sense of dignity and decency as he pulled his pants back up.

“He was hurting her sir.” Alpha repeats.

Alpha clenched his fists, he was coming off the adrenaline high, his traning telling his body subconsciously now was not the time to be killing.

  
  


“Why did you stop me from killing him sir?”

“I seem to recall ordering you to stand down Alpha.” Myers ordered. Myers made sure to inject a mix of cold anger and disappointment into his tone.

Alpha stared at his feet. “He was hurting her.” Alpha repeated for the third. 

“Yes he was, which is a problem, we’ll deal with later. Come Alpha, we’re leaving.”

“Leaving? But what about Eleven?” Alpha asked.

“I think, you taught Dr. Brenner a valuable lesson about how Eleven should be treated. You can spend time with her later Alpha. Now come.” Myers ordered.

Alpha looked at Eleven, who was staring at him with big brown eyes.

“Don’t go. Please don’t go.” She said.

“We’ll be back later. Eleven.” Myers said.

“Back later? I don’t want that boy of yours anywhere near this facility!” Brenner said.

Myers regarded Brenner Cooley. “And I don’t want to be in a room with a man who apparently enjoy’s raping little girls.” Myers hissed.

“Oh please Colonel, that’s rich coming from the man who kidnapped an eight year old boy.” Brenner said with a contemptuous stare.

“There are some lines you don’t cross Brenner. Otherwise you’ve become the very thing you're supposed to protect people from.” Myers said

“Spare me your moralizing you bitter hypocrite, whatever happened to necessary actions?” Brenner Sneered

“And how could you even consider sexual abuse of a child necessary? The Physical abuse, the isolation, that I could understand, even if I think them inefficient methods, but to- rape a child, what good could ever come out of it?”

Brenner chuckled. “You’d be surprised Colonel. “

Myers stared at him. One beat, two beats. Three beats of his heat. 

Than he drew his M1917 from its shoulder holster and leveled it at Brenner’s forehead.

“You’re not going to shoot me.” Brenner said in an oddly calm tone.

“You’re right about that. Truth be told my mother would be ashamed of me for drawing a gun on somebody and not intending to pull the trigger. “

“Then why do it?” Brenner said with a quizzical tilt of his head.

“Come now, Doctor, you should know by now I've always possessed a flair for the dramatic.” Myers said with a smile.

A second passed, then another, then a third. Myers lowered the handgun, than slid it back into its holster.

“Come Alpha, the sooner we’re back home the better.” 

* * *

  
  


“That Alpha.” Myers said smoothly as the Crown Vic sped off back to the airport. “Was an example of a tactical withdraw, now was not the time to save Eleven from Brenner, not when it was just the two of us against an unknown number of hostiles, and people of varying complacency in Eleven’s abuse and mishandling.”

“So when is the time?” Alpha asked sullenly. Myers was taken aback somewhat by the boy’s petulance, but then again, everything Alpha had been taught had told him that killing Brenner and saving the little girl had been the right thing

“As soon as we get back to the facility to do a little planning. Consider rescuing Eleven to be your first true mission.”

Alpha’s face brightened.

“I want to apologize for striking you Alpha.” Myers said as he pulled out another cigar. “And I am proud of you for rushing to Eleven side’s. Just don’t disobey my orders again. Understand?”

“Yes sir.” Alpha nodded.

“Good lad. As much as I hate to admit it, Brenner’s actions give me an opportunity to expand Project Agoge by bringing Eleven into the fold.”

“So you’ll train her to be a soldier like me?” Alpha asked.

“Indeed ,she’ll have a bit of catching up to do, and the paperwork shall be quite a pain in the ass, but I did want the two of you to get to know each other. Granted Brenner’s abuse of her will make the arrangement far permanent than I originally planned, but things shall work out.” Myers said with a smile.

Alpha smiled back then his smile turned into a thoughtful frown. 

“Colonel, was Brenner lying about you kidnapping a boy?”

Myers let out a sigh. Damn Brenner for opening his mouth.

“The circumstances behind your conscription into Project Agoge…. Were difficult Alpha. When your old enough to understand, I will explain those circumstances.”

“Okay.” The boy said as he turned to look outside the window again.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Alpha took a deep breath as he sat cross legged on his bed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He held for five seconds then exhaled slowly.

He had never reached out this far, but it was worth a shot. He breathed in, then breathed out. He put aside all his thoughts, all his worries.

_ Focus. Focus Focus.  _ Alpha thinks.  _ Put aside your anger at Brenner. Put aside the questions you wanted to ask the Colonel, put aside everything, _

_ Focus Focus Focus.. _

* * *

Sometimes when Eleven dreamed, Eleven dreamed she was in the Void.

The Void was the inside of her mind. Usually she could only enter it when Papa made her go in The Bath and find people. The Void was pitch black, no walls or building or anything but shallow water that lapped at her feet and made her shiver.

“Hello? Eleven?” a voice called. 

Eleven turned. Standing before her was the boy, the one the man who pointed a gun at Papa called Alpha. He was taller than her, better fed too judging by his build.

“I didn’t think this would work. Are you ok? Brenner..he didn’t hurt you?”

“No. Papa didn’t hurt me after…” Eleven trailed Her stomach rumbled. Papa or his friends didn’t need to touch her to hurt her. Locking her in the dark with no food or water was bad enough. 

“Colonel Myers said he was going to send me to rescue you soon. He said he’d teach you to be a soldier like me.”

“Why?” Eleven asks.

“Because a soldier’s job is to protect people from Monsters. Your Papa is a monster. He hurt you, he keeps you locked up like an animal It’s not right.” he told her. 

Alpha looked at her. “You just have to deal with him a little longer. I’m going to come and get you, and Brenner can never hurt you again.”

“Promise?” Eleven asked. This sounded too good to be true. Papa could never hurt again? Never touch her when she didn’t want to be touched? The men in white coats wouldn’t poke her with needles anymore? She wouldn’t have to hurt any kitties anymore?

“I promise.” Alpha told her.

Eleven flung her arms around him. He did the same in return.

Alpha’s form began to shimmer. Eleven stumbled back. “Alpha?” Eleven asked.

Alpha wiped blood from his nose. He looked at her. “Getting tired, I can’t keep this up . Just hold on OK? The Colonel and I are going to get you out of there.” Alpha says.

The boy vanishes like dispersing smoke, and Eleven is left alone.

She awakens in her cold cell, curled up in a ball, blood dribbling down her nose.

“Alpha.” Eleven babbles. “Alpha. Alpha Alpha.”


	4. Operation: Anabasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myers sends Alpha to express his disapproval of Dr. Brenner's methods.

_ < _ Eleven Can you hear me _ ? _>

Eleven’s eyes shot open, she sat up, and once again wished she had a blanket. Her room was always cold, and her gown provided little warmth.

“Alpha?” Eleven said aloud.

<It’s me Eleven, I’m speaking in your mind. I’ve come to get you out, like I promised..>

Eleven closed her eyes, and focused on responding by thinking rather than speaking out loud.

<You’re going to fight all the bad men by yourself?> Eleven asked

<Well not all at once.> Alpha told her mentally. <I’m going to be infiltrating the facility, sneaking by the guards or taking them out one by one. The longer I go undetected the better. Otherwise Brenner and the bad men will know I’m here.>

Eleven understood partly what Alpha meant, she had no idea what infiltration precisely meant but she could figure out Alpha was going to try and get her out without Papa noticing she was gone.

<Don’t try and break out of your cell unless the bad men come for you. You need to save your strength in case we have to fight out way out, or we don’t get extracted right away> Alpha ordered.

<Ok.> she replied.

<One more thing, would you mind if I call you El? It would be short for Eleven, and it sounds more like a name and not a number.> Alpha asked.

Eleven gave the matter some thought. The idea of actually having a name made her giddy.

<Yes.>

She could feel Alpha’s happiness, it made her feel warm, warmer than she had ever felt.

“Alright, I’ll be there as quick as I can El. I’ll reach out when I get close.>

The warmth receded, and Eleven was alone again.

_ Not for long. _El thought. She hugged her knees to her chest. She wished Papa hadn’t taken her stuffed lion away for refusing to hurt that kitty. Maybe the Colonel could get a new one for her when Alpha gets her away from here?

* * *

Alpha steadied his breathing as he stared down the sights of his Mk22 “Hush Puppy” a shoulder stocked, suppressed weapon, perfect for infiltration work. The weapon was chambered in 9mm, but the one the Colonel had issued him for Operation: Anabasis was modified to fire tranquilizer rounds, and fire shots singly, rather than in semi auto, to reduce the noise the weapon made while firing. Alpha would have preferred a different kind of weapon, but the Colonel's orders that MP’s were to be tranquilized, not killed, even if Alpha looked inside their head and they did bad things.

Alpha was also equipped with a Browning Hi-Power and a CAR-15, both also suppressed. He wore a black uniform, with a new type of Flak Jacket the Colonel called a PASGT. He had a radio and earpiece, flashbang grenades and two knives as well 

Careful to steady his breathing, Alpha squeezed the trigger. The dart flew true, striking the MP, who just stepped out to take a smoke. 

Alpha, grinned, glad his mental persuasion had worked. Recocking the MK22, Alpha crept forward slowly, unable to hide the smile on his face.

It was fun to have a real challenge

* * *

Colonel Myers took a sip of Pepsi. Two miles outside of Hawkins, the Colonol and his staff waited in a non-descript white van 

“I still think this a bad idea sir.” Captain Victor Sears said softly. Victor was a tall man of irish descent, with a passing resemblance to Leonard Nimoy, 

“For the seventh or eighth time your objection is noted.” Myers said. 

“Bridging Brenner’s little pet could jeopardize everything we’ve worked to accomplish, not to mention, he could killed on this little mission you sent him.”

Myers took another sip of Pepsi. He liked Victor, and finding competent, subodinates who shared his vision was hard enough, but sometimes he wanted nothing more than to shoot him in both his legs, break both his arms and plant his foot up the man’s ass. 

“This little mission will be good for him. It'll Build his confidence, let him put his skills to the test. And as for Brenner’s little pet, think of the narrative Vic. Our Alpha single handedly taking on her abusers, helping her escape to a better life. Actions like that breed loyalty .” Myers replied

“This is a golden opportunity for Project Agoge. Demonstrate the success of our program over Brenner’s, incorporate his assets into our own and ensure the next time Langley gets their hands on a kid with powers, we’re the one who gets them.”

* * *

  
Alpha sighed as he slapped a fresh magazine in his CAR-15.

_ Seven MP’s tranquilized. Five scientists terminated. Nine Orderlies terminated _. Alpha paused to put a round into dying one trying to go for his sidearm. 

_ Correction Ten Orderlies Terminated. Mission still uncompromised No sign of El. No sign of Dr. Brenner.. _

An orderly slammed into the wall. The CAR-15 snapped up. Alpha heard footsteps. The sound of bare feed padding across linoleum flooring.

Eleven rounded the hallway, clad in a hospital gown. Her tiny frame shook with fury.

“Alpha!” Eleven said. She rushed forward and flung her arms around him. It felt nice, nicer than when they she had hugged him in the Void.

“You came.” She whispered. “I made a promise didn’t I? Friend’s don’t lie.” Alpha replied.

“Did Brenner try and hurt you again?” Alpha asked. Eleven shook her head. “A few of the bad men came to my cell.” she answered. 

Alpha smiled, only for his smile to vanish as the doors behind him were slammed open.

Alpha turned and leveled his carbine at a dozen orderlies, all hefting MP5K’s.

“Drop your weapons!” One of them yelled.

Alpha glanced at Eleven.

“Come and get them bastard!” Alpha shouted back as he opened fire.

* * *

Martin Brenner’s head pounded as he an unfamiliar feeling washed over him.

Helplessness. Brenner wasn’t used to being helpless. He wasn’t used to being flashbanged either. Dimly he could hear his men screaming and the pow!-pow!- pow! of a Browning Hi-Power. Rolling onto his belly, Brenner began crawling away. He could slip, away, get to a car and get the hell out of Hawkins and-

Brenner froze in mid crawl. His limbs refusing to obey his commands. An invisible claw dragged him upwards and slammed him into the ceiling. 

Brenner screamed as he was yanked down and then flung down the hallway like a sack of puppies. He slammed into a bulletin board, a crack heralded the sound of his shoulder dislocating. 

Eyes hazy with pain, Brenner saw Eleven and Myer’s little pet walking to him .

For a second panic seized his throat, then Brenner realized it was Eleven choking him with her powers. A howl of rage emerged from her prepubescent throat as she telekinetically yanked him up. Agony forced Brnner to scream, but his lips made no sound. Black and red spots tinted his vision as his legs jerked like a puppet whose strings had been cut. Liquid pooled down Brenner’s leg and he felt a warm feeling in the seat of his pants.

“El wait!” the boy shouted. Eleven released him with the snarl of a lioness. Brnner fell with aa slapping sound onto the tiled floor. It took him a second to realize he was sitting in a pile of his own piss.

“You can’t kill him.” Alpha said as he tapped his earpiece. “Colonel's orders. He says Langley wants him alive.”

“Bad” Eleven hissed, her soft eyes alight with fury. “I know but orders are orders.” the boy said gently. 

Brenner laughed. It hurt like hell when he did, but he did it anyway. “That moralising sack of suet!” Brenner rasped. “He reads Xenophon and didn’t vote for Reagan and he thinks that makes him a better person than me!” He laughed again.

“You know he’s just as much a monster as I am?. You know he took you from your family? He went to me for the tools to wipe you mind! You were just a child, a one in a million one with powers but still just a boy. He took your from your home right here in Hawkins, while I cut Eleven out of her mother’s womb!”

Brenner let his words hang in the air. He waited for some response. Some reaction from the boy who had ruined all of Brenner’s plans for Eleven.

Instead he realised the boy had ignored him. Alpha had pressed his Browning Hi-Power into Eleven’s tiny hand.

“You just point and shoot.” He told her.

“Did you not just hear a word I said boy!” Brenner said.

“I did. I just don’t care.” Alpha replied as Eleven leveled the pistol at Brenner.

“I thought you're Colonel ordered you not to kill me?” Brenner said, his composure wavering. He looked at Eleven, than at Alpha. 

“Colonel Myers ordered use not to kill you. He didn’t say anything about Eleven maiming you.” Alpha said with a syrupy sweet smile

“Eleven. I’m your Pap-.” Brenner began. His mind was racing, he had to keep the hooks of his emotional manipulation in her before she pulled them out for good.

Before Brenner could finish what he was going to say, Eleven squeezed the trigger. The 9mm round struck Brenner in the groin. Brenner howled like a cat whose tail was pulled as he put his hands to his groin in an effort to stem the bleeding. 

“No…” Brenner choked out as it dawned on him what he would be forced to live without for however long the kind people at Langley would keep him alive.

“Good-bye Papa.” Eleven said as she handed the pistol back to Alpha.

“You… You… No! No, No, No!” Brenner wailed. "Eleven I’m your Papa! How could you do this to me!” He screamed hoarsely as he collapsed onto his side.

“Bad.” Eleven repeated as she turned away. Alpha said something into his radio, but whatever it was Brenner didn’t catch it as he slid into shock.

* * *

"_Tonight our quiet little corner of Indiana is at the forefront of the minds of high-ranking personnel in our Government and Military We go live to one of them. Colonel William Myers of the 111th Military Intelligence Brigade and liaison with the CIA." _The news anchor said.

Karen Wheeler adjusted herself as she reclined in Ted’s La-z-Boy. She couldn’t recall the last time she’d seen someone from the military on the news, let alone a hot guy from the military.

“ _Tonight_ _Hawkins National Laboratory was raided by members of the 11th and 12th Special Force Groups of the United States Army. While I cannot provide specific details of the operation itself or the circumstances behind it what I can tell you is that employees at the laboratory entrusted with projects vital to the security of this country betrayed the trust myself and my fellow soldiers and members of the CIA placed in them. This operation was the result of a brief but damning routine internal investigation that uncovered irrefutable evidence of the gross abuse of the powers and resources granted to those employed at the facility. Those involved have been taken into custody or killed resisting arrest. _

_Again, while I cannot reveal the specifics of the magnitude of the crimes committed, I can assure the good people of Hawkins and the state of Indiana that an incident requiring such a response has not occurred since 1976. And that those involved in the betrayal of our country's most cherished ideals and the responsibilities and duties they were given will be given a fair and impartial trial and will be subject to the fullest extent of the law. _

_ I can also assure that the staff and personal that will be carrying on the projects being worked on in the laboratory will be subject to an intense screening process and-_

The front door opened. “I’m back Mom!” Nancy shouted.

“How’s Will doing? Karen asked her daughter.

“Good, Dustin and Lucas came over. They studied for this science test they have tomorrow and then played some D&D.” She replied.

Nancy went into the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and an apple. 

_ That was Colonel William Myers of the United States Army regarding the incident at Hawkins National Laboratory that occurred tonight. _The newswoman said.

Nancy frowned as she took a sip of water. “Myers. Huh?” she said aloud as she took a bite of her apple.

Karen felt another stab into wound that still festerred.

She could see where Nancy was going. The handsome GI had the same last name as the horror movie character who shared the same first name with Karen’s dead son. And since Nancy’s charge had played D&D with his friend, Micheal’s absence would have been especially visible. Especially since sometimes Nancy acted as a Dungeon Master, a role that had belong to Micheal before…. 

Before her gifted, sweet boy and her lovable idiot of a husband got killed because of Karen’s desire for them to be a normal well to do family.

Karen looked at her daughter. God was it too much to ask for her only surviving child to be able to move on? To genuinely heal and not just slap a band-aid on day after day, month after month, year after year?

* * *

“I would pour you a drink, Alpha but you’re underage.” Colonel Myers said as he raised a glass of scotch to his lips.

Alpha nodded. The boy sitting across from him had a self satisfied smile on his face. Eleven was smiling too, although it was a tired one. Reality had dawned on her that she had denied and betrayed her “Papa”. That her future beyond what Alpha had told her was uncertain.

“Dr. Brenner and I’s superiors have allowed me to take you into my care. Your training and development will be my responsibility now. However, no one will ever hurt you the way Brenner did Eleven.” Myers told her. 

“El.” the girl said with a quizzical tilt of her head. “My name is El.” She said softly but firmly.

Myers laughed a Jackal’s laugh. “She needed a name sir.” Alpha piped up, his cheeks a cherry red.

Myer took another swig of his scotch, savoring the burn and his triumph.

“As do you. Alpha. A real name not a codename.” Myers said as he leaned back in the chair.

"I don't understand." Alpha stated.

“You weren’t born in this facility. Alpha. A woman gave birth to you, and according to the records we have… She named you Micheal. Consider this a reward for your first successful mission .”

“Micheal.” Alpha said aloud.

“That’ll be your name here, but in the field you’re still Alpha.” Myers took another sip of scotch. “Both of you get some rest. You’re dismissed.”

Micheal and El both got up. The boy saluted like he’d been taught, with El clumsily copying the motion.

Myers smiled charmingly at her. He had noted his XO’s concerns, but not dismissed them.

“Micheal.” Myers called as the boy went for the door. "Sir?” Micheal turned crisply to face him.

“I’m proud of you.” 

The living weapon’s smile warmed Myer’s heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudo's are much appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El and Micheal train, while Colonol Myers broods over the future he wants for two children under his control.

The next few months were a blur of training and play for Micheal. El had a lot of catching up to do when it came to jhim, academically and when it came to weapons. The Colonel was running a lot of tests on their powers, how long Micheal could reach out and read someone’s mind, how many pounds he could safely lift, hd fast he could run. Sometimes he and El did these tests together.

Sometimes the Colonel had them spar without using their powers. It was weird having a sparring partner outside of his instructors. Even weirder to hit El, even though she was the strongest person outside the Colonel he knew. Even with the better diet she was on and PT, she was still scrawnier than him. 

Not that made her punches hurt any less.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


El wasn’t exactly sure what happiness was, but she was pretty sure she was experiencing it. She had a bed, a bunk bed she shared with Micheal with thick olive blankets and a fluffy pillow. The Colonel had gotten her a stuffed lion, just like the one she had before. She got to eat three times a day. And good food too, not the dried fruit and cold slimy stuff the guard called meatloaf with some raisins, and bread but actual fruit, different types of meat, vegetables and lots of yummy stuff like chocolate cake and ice cream.

The Colonel was nice about testing her powers too. He never made her kill animals with them just empty coke cans. Unlike Micheal, she didn’t have to kill anyone in the Killing House yet, but when she did she knew they’d be bad people. Micheal and the Colonel both told her so.

* * *

  
  


Eleven’s favorite part of the day was the two hours of free time she and Micheal had before lights out. She liked to read, the stories of Knights and heroes from Bulfinch’s Mythology in partiuclar were a favorie of hers of Mike both.

Yet tonight she wanted a different story than that of Bradamante and Rogero and the brave Paladin Roland, rather she wanted a story whose beginning she heard, but never had resolved.

That of her mama. 

It took her a few moments to marshal her courage. Courage wasn’t something that came easily to her. It was fickle and unreliable. Her courage and defiance hadn’t saved her from being thrown in the dark room or from Papa’s ice cold hands touching her where she didn’t want to be touched. Yet Micheal had shown courage when the Colonel had sent him to rescue her . And courage had given her the strength to shoot Papa in his groin, to defy the bad men and embark on her journey to become a soldier.

El rose. 

“Where are you going?” Mike asked her.

“To ask the Colonel about Mama.”

Mike put his book down and followed her

* * *

  
  


“Well this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you two to my office at such an hour?” Colonel Myers said in a kind voice.

The Colonel had his feet propped up on his desk and was smoking a cigar. It made El’s nose itch, but she didn’t want to upset her commanding officer.

“I….” El paused to gather her words. “I want to know if you have any information on Mama. Pa- Brenner said he cut me out of her. Do you know if she’s alive?”

The Colonol looked up at the ceiling and blew smoke.

“I have some of the records Brenner kept El. Some, but not all. My superior officers only left me the records of Brenner’s failed methods in training and indoctrinating you.”

“That doesn’t mean I won’t ask my superiors for the relevant files, or do some digging on my own. I have many friends in high places, and some of them owe me favors.”

Eleven looked at her lap. Than nervously uttered a thank you.

“Think nothing of it El. You’re a soldier under my command and I would be a poor commanding officer if I couldn’t assist you in this… Matter.”

The Colonel took another puff of his cigar and exhaled smoke at the ceiling.

“ Will that be all?” The Colonel asked.

“Yes Sir.” El and Micheal answered.

“Then return to your quarters. I’ll see you both tomorrow.”

* * *

  
  


“I’m sure the Colonel will be able to find something about your mom El.” Mike said as he shut off the light and crawled into his bunk.

“Me too.” El said.

The two lay there for a while. “Mike?” Eleven whispers from the top bunk. 

“Yeah?”

“Did the Colonel ever tell you about your Mama?”

“No.” He answered. “He said the circumstances behind my conscription were complicated and that’d he’d tell me about it when I was old enough.”

“Do you think your Mama is alive?” she asks him.

“I don't know. Probably not. I hope she’s proud of me like the Colonel is.”

“Why wouldn’t she be? You saved me from Papa. You’re a good person.” 

“The Colonel said not everyone appreciates the sacrifices soldiers make.”

“I think if your mama is still alive she’d be proud of you Mike.”

“I’d think your mama would be proud of you too El.” Mike replied.

* * *

  
  
  


Micheal spat blood onto the mat as he struggled to his feet.

“Again.” The Colonol said.

Micheal snarled in frustration. Reading minds was one thing, reading minds while trading blows with the Colonel was another. 

“Seventh times the charm.” Micheal said 

“We’ll see. We’ll keep working at until you get it. ” Myers replied with an encouraging smile .

Micheal raised his fists. The Colonel lashed out with a right hook, than a left. Micheal dodged and weaved as the best he could. He answered a few of the hits he took with hits of own, but the Colonol was a far more skilled and experienced in hand to hand combat than Micheal, and he found himself pushed back. 

What’s galling to Micheal is that he knows the Colonel is holding back. It frustrates him, that he’s killed men decades older than him, infiltrated a government facility, yet something that comes easy to him is breathing or shitting becomes difficult when he’s forced to spar as well. He can feel the Colonel's iron focus radiating from him, but as he blocks and ducks, he can’t bring himself to reach out.

_ All you have to do is reach out, just keep him from knocking you on your ass. That’s all.  _ Micheal thinks as he narrowly sidesteps a fist. 

Micheal tries to gather his thoughts as he blocks another blow

_ Reach Out _ He tells himself as he gets in a punch to the Colonol’s torso.

_ Reach Out Reach Out. Reach Out _ Micheal orders himself as he rolls out of the way of another of vicious elbow strike

His vision blurs, then refocuses. 

_ Gunfire whizzes by him. As he ducks behind a tree. If it wasn’t for the old BAR’s their ARVN comrades had brought with them, they’d be fucked. The Pigs jammed again, and ammo for the M14s and M16s are down to single digits per man.  _

_ “ Pop smoke and Fix Bayonets!” He orders. He’s trying to be calm. But there's nothing calm about two platoons walking into an ambush by at least half a batallion. They were wheat before the thresher that was AK and MG fire, not to mention the rifle and hand grenades that were intermittently tearing them to shreds. _

_ He’s desparate to get out alive. Desperate for blood. These fuckers lopped off Duong’s head because he helped the Americans. They didn’t care that all he wanted was medicine for his two daughters. Medecine and medical care only U.S Aid could provide. How could they kill a man for wanting his children to survive? How- _

_ -The Smoke is thick, black as night. The village burns _

_ “This is fucked up El-tee.” Andrew tells him, His Platoon Sgt was in a good mood this morning. Terry wrote him. She was pregnant. If Andrew survived this he’d be a father. Now his expression is grim, his jaw clenched in anger.  _

_ “I mean we’ve burnt down our share of villages, but how could Orson think we’d be fine with killing kids?” _

_ ‘We’ll find out when we ask him.” he growls as he stalks over the village center. _

_ Orson is a big man. He had a Texan father, and andAlabma mother. He’s got an M37 with an improvised bayonet wet with blood. _

_ “Loot! We had a good haul today!” He says cheerfully. _

_ “A good haul! You shot children! Did you wake up a gook today Sergeant!” Myers barks. _

_ “No sir. What are you so upset about? If they had lived they would have grown up to be Charlies. I was just sparing them a worse fate.” _

_ “You disobeyed a direct order! I even wrote it down for you! Search the village for arms and ammunition. If found, kill whoever owns the house, Man or woman. Children or those who surrender are to be taken into custody. My orders were clear.” _

_ Orson and his men shift uncomfortably. “Come on Loots. You let Sinclair off the hook.”  _

_ “There's a big ass difference between accidently popping a kid and murdering one.” Myers answers. _

_ “You gonna write me an Article fifteen Sir?” Orson says with a tobacco yellow smile. _

_ Myrs looks to Andrew than sighs. _

_ He draws the 45. before Orson can react and shoots him right between the eyes.  _

_ “Jesus!” One of Orson’s squads mates says. Andrew’s M16 starts barking as Myers turns to put two rounds into another of Orson’s subordinates. _

_ An Hour later seven graves are dug for Orson and the men under Myer’s command. The nineteen children they murdered are buried far away from them. _

Mike gasped as he returned to reality, The Colonel gasped too.  _ _ Blood trickles steadily down Mike’s nose. 

“I did it. You were in Nam.. You…..”

“Were carrying out a field execution. Something I hope you an El will never have to do.” The Colonel said. 

The Colonel ruffled his hair, but there was a faraway look in his eyes. “Go shower Mike. We’re done for the day.”

* * *

  
  


El cursed as she erased furiously. Mike made math sound so easy, but it was so damn complicated. She cursed Warrant Officer Larson for giving her ten extra problems to take back to her room to do. 

The door to their quarter opened and Mike walked in. 

“I read the Colonel's mind today.” Mike said 

El looked at him in surprise. “He let you read his mind?’

“He wanted me to try and do it while sparring.”

“W-What did you see?” El asked. 

“Him in combat. And him having to execute somebody under his command.”

“Why?” she asked him. They killed children.” Mike said. “It was awful El. This guy, Orson didn’t even care He killed Seventeen kids and called it a good haul. ” 

El knew seventeen wasn’t a big number, but still the thought of someone her age dying helplessly at the hands at someone whose job was to protect them made her feel angry and queasy.

Mike shook his head again. “I’m going to shower, than i’ll help you with your math."

* * *

  
  


William Myers sighed as he poured himself three finger of bourbon. 

_ That was stupid of you. What if the boy dug too deep?  _ His dead mother whispered

_ I know I dodged a bullet, he’ll be sparring with Victor from now on.  _

_ And what will you tell El regarding her mother?  _ His conscience whispered in his dead mother’s voice. 

_ The truth. Brenner had her killed.  _ ** _A half-truth. _ ** _ His conscience shot back. _

_ Better a half-truth than a full lie. One does not let a tamed she wolf slips away.  _

_ But you did not tame her. Alpha did, and you cannot control him like you think you can.  _

_ He only disobeyed orders once.  _

_ He disobeyed orders because you’re a Jackal raising a Lion to guard sheep, a necessary evil raising a Knight in shining armor .  _

_ What of it? as long as he kills the enemies of his country, foreign and domestic, does it really matter? If all I can do is point him at who needs to die for this country to truly live up to ideals the founding fathers laid down and the responsibilities it’s been entrusted?  _

_ It does if he believes you to be that enemy. If he discovers you've been lying to him about his life. That he has a family.  _

_ Micheal would never harm me. He’ll understand what I did when he’s older and why it was necessary. El will too. _

_ Keep telling yourself that.  _

William sighed and sipped his bourbon.  _ I will keep telling myself that, otherwise this will have all been for nothing, and my county is doomed and dammed.  _


	6. The Zoomer, the Paladin and the Mage-Princess (Countdown to Ground Zeros Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mike and Eleven suffer through the public education system, they become worried about their new friend Max, while Mike has a strange dream.
> 
> Their lives were simple. They trained, ate, traveled, fought, and rested. Occasionally they were allowed special stress relief, leading to interaction with ordinary sentient beings, but their training had prepared them for the simplest, most direct experience of life imaginable. They were soldiers. They had known nothing else. They dreamed of nothing else.
> 
> — Star Wars: The Cestus Deception

  
The new kids were weird. 

Not weird in the booger eating kind of weird. Or the Conspiracy theory weird, but weird in the genuinely terrifying ** _ Not fucking normal weird._ **

But then again, maybe that's why Max Mayfield was friends with Micheal Ward and Eleanor Smith.

* * *

El wished she could shut her ears off. The Cafeteria was always loud. She and Mike had been excited about school when the Colonel told them they would be going for a month or two.

But that excitement had vanished 

Save for making friends with Max Mayfield, there was nothing likeable about John C. Fremont Middle and High School . The teachers dull and unimaginative. The children insipid, or mean, or both. The homework and assignments tedious. The bus drive long. 

If it wasn’t for Max and Mike El would have gone insane. Max was amazing. She was pretty with her copper hair and freckled face. She rode a skateboard and was almost as well read as her and Mike. She was really skilled at all the games at arcade not too far from her house. 

And she wasn’t afraid to stand and fight. When an older boy had mocked El for “Talking like a retard” Max has punched him in the mouth and knocked out two of his teeth. 

It was a shame Max didn’t have powers though. Then she could have trained to be a soldier like her and Mike. 

* * *

As the bus chugged, snorted and grumbled through city streets. Max tried to suppress the pit of dread forming in her stomach.

“Max You okay?” Mike asked her. Max looked at him. “What?” Max asked back. “You had your head in the clouds. I asked if you think we could go to the arcade this weekend. You think your Mom and Dad will be okay with that?”

Max’s guts churn. “Yeah. Sure.” She says. Micheal looks at her in concern. “Friends Don’t lie Max.” He says softly. His eyes are full of hurt. Max swears his eyes get three times bigger when he’s sad. Micheal Ward is a big puppy. He’s too damn nice and polite and clean, in his button up shirts and neat pressed shorts. He cares because even though he and El have only been here a month, and with all military families will likely pack up and leave in another two, Max is his friend

“My parents got into another fight yesterday.” Max admitted. “Why?” He asked. Micheal and El only had their father, some big shot army colonel who scooped him from an orphanage in Indiana and El from an abusive father in Chicago. Neither had a mother or a normal life like Max had. 

“Because their both stupid, neither of them wants to admit their wrong and Mom…”

_ Mom’s a coward but its not like Dad’s any better. _ A treasonous voice whispers in the back of her mind. 

“Maybe I’ll run away. Join the French Foreign Legion or something.”

“The Foreign Legion doesn’t take girls. Besides you could make money doing skateboarding or something.” Mike said.

“Or something.” That churning feeling in her gut was getting worse. An idea took root in her mind. Maybe… No that was stupid. Mike and El were just be friends, friends who’d probably be gone one day. If Max asked their dad if he could take her in because of her parents, they’d still probably leave Cali, and Max… Max didn’t want to leave her home.

It was a stupid idea. El and Mike were just friends, they’d never be he family. 

* * *

The house Mike and El were staying at with Captain Sears was an ugly little Rancher, He and El each had their own room while Captain Victor had another. It was odd seeing Captain Victor in civies, but then again he had a life outside of Project: AGOGE, Micheal and El’s, life was Project AGOGE.

<Don’t Max’s parents realize their arguing is hurting Max?> El asked that night.

<Some people are just selfish I guess.>Micheal replied telepathically. 

El made a thoughtful hum across their psychic link.

<Max’s parents don’t deserve her. I wish she had powers so she could train to be a soldier like us.>

<I know.>

<Maybe if my Mama is alive, Max can live with her and we can visit them both.>

<That would be nice> Mike replied. He hope the Colonel found some info on El’s Mama soon. Unbidden, like a fly or a Mormon missionary, Brenner’s words slithered back into his mind 

_ “You know he’s just as much a monster as I? You know he took you from your family? He went to me for the tools to wipe you mind! You were just a child, a one in a million one with powers but still just a boy. He took your from your home right here in Hawkins, while I cut Eleven out of her mother’s womb!” _

Micheal groaned and tossed and turned, trying to force down his own doubts.

Sometimes he was his own worst enemy. Eventually he managed to find sleep, but his dreams provided no solace either

* * *

_He leaned over a game board lidden with figurines. Sitting next to him was a handsome boy, his eyes wise beyond their years, his hair in a bowl cut. There was another boy too, with a frizz of curls and a smile warmer then the sun. A third boy sat across him handsomer than the other two with his strong face like a Roman sculpture _

_ And next to him with her messy brown hair, kind eyes and wearing fake elf ears because she was his sister. She was smiling and laughing. She said his name, but Micheal did not know hers. He did not know the names of the three handsome boys with him either. He assumed they were friends, maybe even one of them was the Patrocles to his Achilles? _ _ He found himself rolling dice. He smiled at the results of the roll. The curly haired boy said something Micheal could not hear, but they laughed. _

_ The color of the dream vanished. Things were now black, grainy and white. Smoke filled his nose and lungs. The room, the boys and his sister vanished in fire. The fire surrounded him, embraced him like a lover. Bu Micheal didn’t burn. _

_ That didn’t stop him from screaming though. _

* * *

Micheal awoke gasping for air. His vision blurred by tears. He found himself falling out of his bed, the soft grey carpeting jolting him back to reality.

He cursed. It was three in the morning. With a groan he hauled himself back into bed, but he was unable to sleep. He knew that dream was no nightmare, it was a memory. He did know how he knew this, but he did. 

And that terrified him. 

_ “The circumstances behind your conscription into Project Agoge…. Were difficult Alpha.” _ Colonel Myers whispered in his ear.


	7. Duty, Honor,  Country?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bran thought about it. ‘Can a man be brave if he is afraid?’ ‘That is the only time a man can be brave,’ His father told him.”
> 
> George R.R. Martin, A Game of Thrones

El was not in a good mood. She was not pleased to be spending her weekend with Max at the arcade. Instead she had been informed that she was traveling back to Hawkins National Laboratory with Colonol Myers. “Hawkins National Laboratory is the only facility with infrastructure necessary for these tests.” The Colonel had explained.

The Colonel could explain all he wanted to. El did not want to go back to the Lab. She hated the lab. She wanted to destroy the Lab.

But El, was a soldier, and good soldiers followed orders. 

* * *

  
  
“All you have to do is reach out Eleven. That’s all I want you to do. If you get scared, or something happens we’ll pull you out. Okay?” 

“Yes sir.” Eleven replies. 

The Colonel ruffled her hair, his smile make Eleven feel warn and 

“You’re a good kid El, don’t let anyone tell you anywise."

Eleven smiled and with no small amount of trepidation, prepared to enter a sensory deprivation tank again. 

* * *

  
  


“Good kid you got there Colonel.” One of Myer’s superiors, a handsome company man by the name of Dillon said.

“Kids like her and my Alpha are our future sir. Isn’t that why pick up the gun? To make a better future?”

“Poetic is always.” Dillon chuckled.  “ If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world.” Colonel Myers said softly.

Dillion chuckled again. “Tolkien eh? Well if we’re going to quote him.  I do not love the bright sword for its sharpness, nor the arrow for its swiftness, nor the warrior for his glory. I love only that which they defend .”

Myers laughed as Eleven was sealed inside the sensory deprivation tank. 

“Amen to that sir.”

Dilllon frowned. “For once in my life, I want to be proven wrong.”

Myers shook his head sadly

* * *

In The Void, El walked alone. The water lapped at her combat boots and she shivered. 

Normally, when she was in The Void, The Colonel hadn’t told her to be looking for anyone. 

But Eleven knew they didn’t put her in a sensory deprivation tank for nothing.

Something ticked the edge of El’s senses. Something colder than The Void, if such a thing for possible. She kept walking, than stumbled back as she took in what she was witnessing.

A creature was hunched over a carcass. It was tall and corpse grey, it’s limbs long and sinewy with muscle. The creature had no face. No visible eyes only a petaled mouth that reeked of blood and death. This creature rose and roared.

The creature raised its hand and El was slammed into the water. He head swam as she sat up 

For a minute El was struck with terror. She wished for a weapon, The Winchester 1897 Shotgun she had come to prefer while going through the Killing House a pistol or a blade.

Than she remembered  _ she was a weapon. _

Whatever this thing was, be it an alien from Mars o ra demon from Hell it wanted El dead.

El reciprocated the feeling entirely. She lashed out in telekinetic rage, flinging the monster back.

With her mind El seized the creature and with a gesture tore off its right arm. El clenched both her fists. It’s left arm snapped and other bones cracked under her mental grip

_ This thing is scary, but it bleeds, so I can kill it.  _ The monster screeched in rage as its black blood mixed with the water of the void. 

El screamed back and with all her l might, wrenched the creatures head from it shoulders.

She fell to her knees. “Get me out! Get me out!” She howled to the sky 

* * *

William Myers smiled as the head of they species of interdiminsional creature code named "Demogorgon" rolled acroos the chamber floor. 

“My god.” Dillon whispered.

“God has nothing to do with that thing.” Myers said as he lit a cigar.  “I read the reports, but. I had no idea…” Dillion stammered. 

“Now do you see? These are the kind of creatures the Russians are meddling with. I did not use my second pupil as bait for more funding I did it to show you the true enemy. These things cannot be bargained with, they cannot be controlled. But they can die.”

“I do.” Dillion said,

“Do you?” Myers pressed. “It will be children like her that fight this war. Your children may fight this war.”

“My children don’t have gifts.”

“All children have gifts, Eleven has  _ powers.  _ Both will fight this Shadow war. Both will fight the inevitable war with Russia when this great country remembers its spine.”

“What do you need for this shadow war?” Dillion asked 

“I need more gifted children. I do not care how they are acquired. As talented as Alpha and Eleven are, they cannot win this war on their own and even if I make them breed there is no guaranteed their children will have powers. Give me clay, and I shall mould it into soldiers that will end these nightmares and be the hidden spear that shall gut the Soviet Union.”

“I’ll see what I can do.” Dillion said shakily.

Myers grinned like a vulture.

* * *

  
  


El gasped as two technicians pulled her out of the tank. Her head was still pounding and her heart hammered in her chest. 

She saw another technician bag the head of the thing she had killed in The Void. 

“I’m proud of you. Eleven.” Myers said. The Colonol was beaming as he flung a blanket around her.

Eleven was not smiling. She was shaking with fear.

And Anger. What she had picked up with her Telepathy had horrfied her.

How could the Colonel use her as bait? How he could not care how the future soldiers of Project Agoge were acquired? How could he speak so casually of making Mike and her have children and make them soldiers in this shadow war he spoke of?

Myers had told her and Micheal.  ** _Preached to her and Micheal_ ** how the duties of a soldier was to kill monsters like Brenner.

Yet Myers himself was a monster,  The Colonel patted her shoulder.

“Come on Eleven. Once you get showered and changed we’ll take a plane back to Cali so you can spend the weekend with Micheal and that friend of yours.” 

El would have been cheered by such a thought, but her victory was ashes in her mouth. 

* * *

Micheal awoke to a desperate hammering on the door. The knocks grew louder as he got out of the bed room. Captain Sears was already up. He was in his bathrobe and had an ASP pistol in one hand. 

“Kid, sense who it is.” He ordered. Micheal, reached out. He felt Max’s presence, the roaring flame of her mind shrouded in fear and terror.

“It’s Max. She’s sacred.” Micheal reported. The Captain cursed and shoved his pistol in the oversized pocket of his robe.

“What the hell is she doing here? it’s five minutes after ten.” Sears growled with an accusing glare at Micheal.

“I didn’t invite her Sir.” Micheal shot back. Sears cursed again and went for the door.

Max was heaving, her eyes watery, there was a cut above her left eye, and her right eye was almost swollen shut. Mike noticed she was carrying an overstuffed backpack as well.

“Jesus Christ Kiddo. What in god’s name are you doing here?” Sears asked

“Billy… He…. and Neil..” The girl wheezed. She shoved past Sears and fell to her knees in exhaustion . 

Micheal’s gut lurched. He knew Max’s parents didn’t get along. Had they done this to Max? 

Micheal had never seen Max so scared, Hell he had never seen Max be scared before. 

“Listen kid what’s your parents number- “No!” Max cried. “No please, Don’t call em, I can’t go back.”

Sears grimaced and set his jaw. His eyes were flinty and cold

“You can and you will. Kid. I- “We can’t just send her back Uncle Vic!” Micheal exclaimed.  “Not my problem, Not your problem kid.” Sears growled.

“She’s my friend and she needs our help .” Micheal argued.  “It’s the police or child service’s problem. Not mine, not yours. She is not staying here.” Sears insisted.

“Please, just one night. Just one night and you’ll never see me again.” Max begged. She glanced at Micheal, her cut lip wobbling. 

“Listen, kid you’re either going to your parents, or a shelter. You. Are. Not. Staying. Here.” Sears punctuated each word for emphasis

“Micheal’s dad gave me strict orders that no one was allowed in this house besides him, me, and the kid.” 

“Please.” Max sobbed. 

You’re a soldier! Your job is to protect people from monsters!” Micheal shouted.

“My job is to keep you in line and obey orders.” Sears snarled. 

Micheal shook his head in disbelief. He heard the roar of an engine, the familiar roar of Max’s stepbrother’s Xmaro 

He looked at Max and sighed. 

Then he kicked Captain Sears in the balls. The man doubled over in pain as Micheal boxed his ears. Micheal lashed out with an elbow strike to the man’s jaw. Sear’s head smacked into the kitchen counter. 

“You little shit!” Sears roared as he pulled himself to his feet. 

Micheal hurled a mental bolt at the man. <Sleep.> Micheal ordered.

Sears groaned, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He staggered, then fell flat on his face.

“I didn’t know you knew Kung-Fu.” Max said with a weak chuckle

“There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me Max.” Micheal said sadly as he rolled Sears over.  He retrieved the Captain’s ASP and handed it to Max grip first. Her eyes widened.

“Safety is here.” Micheal explained “My room is the second on the left. Crawl under the bed. If anyone comes in the house that’s not me, El or my dad. You shoot them.”

There was a knock at the door. 

“Go, I'll deal with your brother.” Micheal said 

Max shook her head “I-

The knocking persisted, more insistent this time.  “Go.” Micheal ordered as he wiped his nose to hide his nosebleed. Max nodded shakily.

Micheal exhaled slowly as he made his way to the door.

When he opened it, Max’s stepbrother was standing in the doorway.

* * *

“Hey kid, are your parents home?” Billy asked. The boy was sporting a black eye of his own. Either Max’s stepfather or Max herself had hit him. Micheal took a quiet satisfaction in that.

“My Uncle’s sick and he’s asleep right now.” Micheal said in an apologetic tone as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him .

“You’re one of Max’s friends right?” the older boy asked with a charming smile that Micheal thought made his lips look like two worms fucking.

“I am, you’re her half-brother right?” Micheal said.

“Yeah, something like that. Listen. We… my dad and I had a stupid fight with her and she ran away. We’re worried about her. She didn’t stop by here did she?”

_ I bet you are. _ Micheal thought as he thought to keep his fists from clenching. 

“Did you all the cops?” Micheal asked  “We didn’t wanna bother them.” Billy said.  _ I wonder why? _ Micheal thought.

“Listin kid, I don’t know what Max told you about me, but I care about her.” Billy said, his mask of charm and smiles, wavered slightly  “If I don’t find her,- Listin we’re worried about her. If she comes by, can you call our house so we can pick her up?” 

It took every ounce of self-discipline to hide his contempt for Billy Hargrove.

_ Balless coward. Scared of your daddy so you play his henchman so he hurts you a little less. Aren’t brothers supposed to protect their little sisters? _

_ I oughta kill you where you stand.  _

_ “ _ She’s not here.” Micheal said flatly.

Billy stopped smiling.

“You know kid, I don’t believe you.”

“It doesn’t matter if you believe me or not. What matters is that if you don’t leave right now, I will call the cops about a greaser driving around looking for the little sister he beats up with his dad for shits and giggles. Run back to your daddy, his belt would be sweet sweet mercy compared to a jail cell.” Micheal in the coldest tone he could muster.

Billy seemed taken aback. Then he laughed.

“Max! I know you’re in there! Come out or I’ll-

His next words were drowned out by the painful gasp of Mike’s knee slamming into his groin, than the crack of a nose being broken.

“I take back what I said.” Micheal growled.

_ **“A jail cell will be sweet, sweet mercy compared to what I’m going to do to you.”** _


End file.
